The present invention relates to rearview mirror assemblies and, more particularly, to a modular variable reflectance interior rearview mirror assembly for use in vehicles incorporating information displays and controls for various electronic or electrical functions.
Variable reflectance interior rearview mirror assemblies include two basic designs: Prismatic mirrors and electrochromic mirrors. Conventional prismatic mirror assemblies include a reflective element having a wedge shape in cross section and a mechanical actuator which moves the mirror case and reflective element between a day viewing position and a night viewing position. Typical mechanical actuators include a bracket pivotally mounted to the rear wall of the casing and a toggle which pivots the mirror case and reflective element with respect to the bracket. However, these actuators often exhibit rotational movement between the casing and the bracket which can lead to increased vibration in the casing and reflective element. With increased vibration, the reflection in the reflective element is blurred. In addition, space within the prismatic mirror casing is limited by the actuator which moves within the casing.
More recently, prismatic mirrors have incorporated a number of electronic and electrical devices within the interior rearview mirror assembly, for example lights for illuminating maps or the dashboard and, furthermore, information displays which provide information to the driver or occupants of the vehicle such as warnings relating to the status of the passenger airbag. In commonly assigned copending application Serial No. 09/244,726, filed by Jonathan E. DeLine and Niall R. Lynam, on Feb. 5, 1999, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,613, information displays are provided which include information relating to vehicle or engine status, warning information, and the like such as information relating to oil pressure, fuel remaining, time, temperature, compass headings for vehicle direction, and the like, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. With the increased number of devices desired to be housed in the mirror case and the increased number of functions provided by the various devices, maximizing space or making more efficient use of the available space is highly desirable. In addition, because of the increase in included devices as well as the number of combined features, the rearview mirror assembly process has become more difficult and complex.
Electrochromic mirror assemblies, on the other hand, include a variable reflectance element in the form of an electro-optic cell or unit in which reflectivity is changed in response to changes in light and the amount of electrical voltage applied across the cell/unit. Therefore, electrochromic mirrors do not require an actuator. As a result, the interior of the electrochromic mirror casing has more space for incorporating further electronic and electrical features, such as map reading lights, as noted above, blind spot detection systems, rain sensor assemblies, video cameras for actuating windshield wipers or other purposes, or receivers, such as remote keyless entry receivers, cellular phone receivers, microphones, and the like. Heretofore, electrochromic mirror designs have included mirror casings with structural reinforcement which provides support for the reflective element in the casing, support for additional electronic or electrical features, and stiffness to the casing. However, such reinforcements reduce the potential available space in the mirror casing.
In the interest of economy and ease of assembly, it is highly desirable to simplify the assembly process by having a common modular design for both electrochromic and prismatic mirror assemblies. Heretofore, the designs of the mirror casings of the electrochromic and prismatic mirror assemblies have had different internal structures which result from their different mounting arrangements. As the desire to place more devices and features in the casing has increased, the economy and efficiency use of space is taken on increased importance.
Consequently, there is a need for a rearview mirror structure which permits a wide range of electrical and electronic components to be housed in the mirror housing, and which uses a plurality of common components to assemble either electrochromic or prismatic mirror assemblies as desired. Such structure would enhance the economy of the mirror assembly and, furthermore, would provide a product familiar to consumers and users regardless of whether the consumer/user purchases a prismatic or electrochromic mirror assembly.
The present invention provides a rearview mirror assembly incorporating a modular structure which provides for mounting either prismatic or electrochromic reflective elements, as well as an improved mounting arrangement for information displays.
In one form of the invention, a modular interior rearview mirror assembly for vehicles includes a mirror case having a reflective element, with the mirror case being adapted to mount to a vehicle. The reflective element includes a substrate and a reflective coating on one side of the substrate and a window therethrough. A carrier is supported in the case and includes a display element for displaying one or more indicia through the window to define a display area on the reflective element.
In one aspect, the case includes at least one electrical or electronic device which is supported by the carrier. For example, the device may be mounted to a circuit board, with the circuit board being supported by the carrier.
In another aspect, the carrier is adhered to the reflective element. In preferred form, the carrier comprises a plate member, which includes a first portion and a second portion offset rearwardly from the reflective element and from the first portion, with the second portion including the display element.
In yet other aspects, the carrier includes a plurality of light assemblies, with each light assembly being isolated from the adjacent light assemblies such that the light leakage between the respective light assemblies is substantially reduced. The carrier includes a body with a plurality of cavities formed therein and a plurality of light sources associated with the cavities, with the display element extending over the body and over the cavities. The cavities together with the light sources direct light to the display element for displaying the indicia. In preferred form, each cavity includes at least one opening through which the light sources direct light to the display element. Each of the cavities includes a reflecting surface associated with each light source for directing and defusing the light from the respective light source. Preferably, the reflecting surfaces comprise curved reflecting surfaces.
In yet further aspects, a frame is mounted to the display element, which mounts the display element onto the carrier over the body and the cavities. For example, the frame may include a base wall mounted to the display element, with the base wall including a plurality of openings corresponding to and aligning with the cavities of the body. The openings expose areas of the display element for displaying the indicia. In preferred form, the frame includes recessed landing surfaces extending around each of the openings. The body includes projecting perimeter walls around each of the cavities, with the perimeter walls seating on the landing surfaces of the frame to isolate each cavity in each of the areas of the display plate member to substantially reduce light leakage between the respective light assemblies.
According to another form of the invention, a modular interior rearview mirror assembly includes a mirror case having a prismatic reflective element and an actuator assembly supporting the case for shifting the mirror case between a day viewing position and a night viewing position. The actuator has a first member, which is adapted to mount the mirror case to a vehicle support mount, and a second member rigidly mounted to the mirror case. The first member includes first and second portions, with the second member being pivotally mounted to the first portion of the first member about a pivot axis and, further coupled to the second portion of the first member. The second member pivots about the first portion to thereby shift the mirror case between the day viewing position and the night viewing position.
In one aspect, the actuator further includes an actuator handle rotatably supported by the second member. Rotation of the actuator handle about an axis of rotation induces pivoting of the case about the first member on the pivot axis, which is generally orthogonal to the axis of rotation.
In further aspects, the first member includes a downwardly depending member, with the rotation of the actuator handle moving the second member with respect to the downwardly depending member to thereby pivot the case about the pivot axis.
In other aspects, the actuator assembly further includes a cam, with the actuator handle rotating the cam about the axis of rotation. When the cam rotates about the axis of rotation, the cam moves the first member with respect to the second member to thereby pivot the case between the day viewing position and the night viewing position.
Advantages provided by this invention include a structure having modular elements, which comprise common components for assembling a rearview mirror assembly, regardless of whether an electrochromic/electro-optic mirror assembly or a prismatic mirror assembly is desired. Additionally, the invention provides a more stable actuator for the prismatic mirror assembly design, which improves the vibration characteristics of and thus the visibility of reflected images in the reflective element assembly. Further, the invention provides improved space economizing support for various electronic and/or electrical features included in the assembly, as well as improved information display visible by drivers and passengers in the vehicle in which the assembly is mounted.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes, and features of the invention will become more apparent from the study of the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.